


As a Hatter

by Usami_chan13



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't impossible, after all. Well, it might be, but he didn't believe so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Hatter

She _could_ come back someday. And she might even remember him. It wasn't impossible, after all. Well, it might be, but he didn't believe so. After everything, it was impossibly impossible to think she wouldn't be back. So he would keep waiting.

She might be different, though. She might be _very_ different when she returns. Hopefully she'd still be _her_ , would still have her much-ness, but...she might not be the right size, her _perfect_ size anymore. Because _that_ wasn't impossible either.

But he'd still wait for her. He would always wait for her, just keep waiting. After all this time, he could no longer do otherwise. He could only keep waiting for her, waiting, waiting until she comes back.

Perhaps he truly was mad, after all.


End file.
